


4EVER

by vaerys



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Drama & Romance, Gay, Kyan Reki is a Ray of Sunshine, M/M, Opposites Attract, Rich Hasegawa Langa, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaerys/pseuds/vaerys
Summary: Skateboarding is life for high schooler Reki Kyan, so when his good friend Miya introduces him to an epic skateboarding competition he just has to join. Unfortunately the fee to join the competition is too high and Reki doesn’t know how he’ll make enough money to pay for it before the deadline. That is until Langa Hasegawa, a young heir and the Snow Prince of his high school, is in need of someone who can help clean his apartment. Reki jumps at the chance to take the job, but isn’t aware of how much more he’ll discover behind Langa’s closed doors.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	4EVER

THE GR8 SK8 ULTIMATE SKATING COMPETITION. GRAND PRIZE FOR THE FIRST PLACE WINNER IS ¥500,000. COMPLETE FIVE DIFFERENT EXTREME SKATE COURSES AGAINST OTHER SKATERS TO WIN. THIS EVENT WILL BE HELD ON JUNE 4th, 2021!

“Miya!” Reki gasped, clutching the poster in his hands, “is this for real?”

“Yep, I saw someone hanging it at the S course last night. I thought you guys would be interested.” He smiled. 

Shadow snatched the poster from Reki and inspected it closely. “Pff that looks so easy, I’ll definitely be winning.”

Reki glared at him. “Not if I beat you first!”

“Ah ah ah, not so fast.” Miya smirked and leaned back into his chair. “If you read the fine print, it is ¥300,000 to enter. And the deadline to enter is next month.”

Reki spit out his drink and Shadow laughed.

“It’s what?” Reki shrieked. “Miya why wasn’t that the first thing you told me?”

“Sorry,” Miya sighed. “I just wanted to see your reaction when I crushed your hopes and dreams.” 

“Welp, good thing I have that job at the flower shop so I can afford it.” Shadow grinned. 

Reki shot him a look. “Keep talking and I’ll tell that girl at your work that you’re in love with her.”

“Hey!”

“And I do have a job at the skate shop. But Manager Oka isn’t able to give me many shifts because it’s a small business. He has to hand them out evenly.” Reki groaned. “I need to enter that competition…It looks awesome, but it would also challenge me as a skater. I hate that I don’t have enough money.”

The class started to erupt in commotion when Langa, Joe, and Cherry suddenly walked in. They were all extremely popular at his high school because of their backgrounds and good looks. They came from rich families, Joe being the son of a famous cook. Cherry being the next heir to one of Japan’s most popular tech companies. And Langa who had already become the head of his father’s snowboarding company after he passed. 

“I bet if I was as wealthy as them I wouldn’t have to worry about paying for this competition.” Reki muttered enviously. He watched as Langa sat down quietly while Cherry and Joe were busy bickering again. 

“Geez, it looks like another girl is going to ask out Mr. Snow Prince.” Shadow sighed loudly. 

“Wonder how fast she’ll get rejected this time.” Miya chuckled.

Snow Prince is what everyone called Langa because of his calm demeanor but also his ethereal good looks. He had blue hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. He’d also transferred from Canada awhile back which further justified the nickname. Almost everyone at his school had a crush on him, but he barely gave anyone the time of day. 

Reki gulped as he watched the timid looking girl approach him. He already knew it wasn’t going to end well. 

She opened her mouth to talk to him but he just shook his head before she could say anything. 

“Yikes, that was cold.” Miya cringed. 

“She got turned down in one second.” Reki laughed. “That must be a new record.”

“Anyways Reki.” Shadow cleared his throat. “How are you going to get money to go to this competition? I want to beat your ass fair and square.” 

Reki grinned and stood up confidently. “I’m going to do something really important!”

Miya raised his brow. “What?”

He pulled out his phone and held it up. 

“I’m going to ask my mom for money!”

30 minutes later

“No.” His mom said flatly on the other line.

Reki’s mouth hung open. “What? Why not?”

He’d gone to the washroom after class to call her.

“I will always support your skating, you  
know that honey.” She said, “but I just don’t have the money for that right now. Especially with taking care of your little sisters. Maybe you can ask your eldest sister, she’ll help you-“

“No she won’t.” He whined. “Please mom, I promise I’ll pay you back.”

“I’m sorry I can’t. Maybe you can try finding another job on top of your skating one. I have to go now, I’m sorry again. I’ll see you after school!”

The line went dead and he stared at his phone for a long time. He groaned and put his head in his hands. What was he supposed to do now? He-

The bathroom door creaked open then and he lifted his head slowly. He could see the person’s shoes from underneath the stall.

“You’re quitting? But why?” His voice caught Reki off guard. Langa? He sounded like he was on the phone as well. 

“Oh, okay. I understand.” He seemed tired and drained. “I guess I’ll just have to find someone else. It was nice having you work for me though...You made my apartment look really good.”

Reki blinked. He had his own apartment???

Langa’s phone beeped as he hung it up. He let out a long sigh. 

Reki stood up quickly.

He had an idea. 

He swiftly fixed his hoodie and his red hair. Then gave his neck a quick tilt and emerged from the stall. Langa glanced back at him but didn’t say anything. 

Reki walked beside him and turned on the tap slowly to wash his hands. He peeked at Langa out of the corner of his eye and cleared his throat. 

Langa ignored him and kept scrolling through his phone. 

Reki cleared his throat again but this time louder. 

“Are you okay?” Langa looked at him weirdly. 

“Yes, I am. Thank you for asking.” 

“I wasn’t really-”

“So,” Reki smiled. “I may or may not have just been eavesdropping on your conversation while I was using the bathroom.”

Langa stared at him. 

“Sorry,” he shook his head. “That sounded really creepy. Um, what I’m trying to say is that...If you have an opening available for anything, I will gladly take it. I’m always here to help my fellow classmates-”

“What are you getting out of it?” Langa cocked his head at him. 

Reki blinked. “Uh what?”

“Why would you want to work for me of all people, there must be a catch.”

“Well, not exactly. I’m just um, I’m just in desperate need of some extra money right now....Because I really want to go to this skatingboarding competition...But I can’t afford it.” He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. Why was he so embarrassed to tell him this? Maybe because Langa was in a whole different league than him. He probably thought skateboarding wasn’t classy or something. 

Reki’s heart stopped when he noticed Langa was giving him a surprised look. 

“Um, if you don’t want to hire me, that’s okay too. I know this is a bit sudden-“

“No, no that’s not it.” He looked away. “I wouldn’t mind hiring you...The job is pretty easy anyways. I just need someone to clean and tend to my apartment every once a while because I don’t really have the time to do it.”

“Oh! I can clean! I’m an amazing cleaner, see?” Reki grabbed some paper towel from the dispenser and wet it, but the water splashed everywhere. It flew onto Langa’s expensive looking blazer. “Ahh! I didn’t mean to do that!”

Langa gave him an annoyed look and grabbed more paper towel to dab at his suit. “It’s fine.”

Reki sighed. “So...Um...How much are you willing to pay me?”

“Seriously?”

“What?”

Langa threw the paper towel away. “¥6,000 for each shift if your cleaning is up to par.”

“Awesome!” Reki grinned and shoved his hand towards him.

Langa looked down at it in confusion. “Do you want a high five or something?”

“You’re supposed to shake my hand dude.”

“Oh.” He raised his free hand and clasped it slowly. 

Reki shook it eagerly. “So when can I start?”

There was a small smile at the edge of Langa’s lips. 

“You can start tonight.”


End file.
